Clarence Wendle
Clarence is the main character of "Clarence". He is an optimistic boy who loves to do everything because everything is amazing. Info Personality Clarence is the main character of Clarence. Clarence's distinct perspective can transform any circumstance, however mundane, into the best day ever! His beliefs, outlook and experiences are all uniquely his own. Clarence leads with his heart, reacting to life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. He values his friends more than gold. In Pretty Great Day with a Girl, he is shown to be friends with everybody in Aberdale except Victor. Clarence loves everything because to Clarence, everything is amazing. He is most definitely the emotional third of this trio of friends. Despite all this, he's not very bright. It has been shown multiple times that his optimism also transforms him to a dimwit. In Average Jeff, it shown that he scored no only high crayon, he's the lowest, implying that his stupidity lead him up to this. Some people suggest that Clarence may be autistic, due to his habits and his describe stupidity. However, despite his fun personality, he is somewhat awkward around girls. Girls are a exciting and scary mystery to Clarence. Their hair, their clothes, their music, their words, their interests and even their smell are a source of perpetual confusion to him. Still, Clarence feels strangely drawn to them by some invisible force that he himself fails to understand. Moreover, half of the class consists of girls, so it's not so easy to avoid. This trait has been shown in Clarence Gets a Girlfriend and Slumber Party. Appearance Clarence is a very chubby kid with thick arms, blond hair, two front teeth, and pink skin (Except on the shoulder and the torso is bright yellowish-apricot, where his clothes mainly covers them). He also wears a neon green T-shirt with purple sleeves, light blue shorts, and dark blue boots. Story of Joining Sora's Team Clarence and his friends were playig another game of Pinecone War, when everyone noticed a flashing ripple in the sky when they saw also a falling object out of the sky. And the ones in the falling object were The Eds. After one of the Eds woke up, Edd explained everything so the kids would understand, but they were lost with confusion of big words. But when Ed woke up, the kids understood Ed perfectly when he declared their adventure was a longtime game that would never die, and they believed them. Soon when Riku came to punish the Eds for disobeying orders after they helped with protecting the kids from Heartless by running away carrying them. Before they left back on the ship, Clarence, Sumo and Amy declared that they wanted to join in on the fun, and become honorary members as the gems reacted to their request. On Sora's Team Clarence and Steven became an unlikely ultimate pair to reforming people by using their "FUN" personality. Clarence doesn't seem to get tired of playing on missions or ever get scared by monsters. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Numemon.jpg|Numemon Roachmon.PNG|Roachmon Burgermon.PNG|Burgermon Shellmon.jpg|Shellmon Category:Clarence characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Kids Category:School students Category:Nuisances Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Sons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:TV Show characters Category:Idiots Category:Sora's Team Category:Heroes Category:Crazy characters Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists